Anse-à-Pitres
Anse-à-Pitres (Kreyol: Ansapit) is a commune in the Belle-Anse Arrondissement, South East Department, Haiti. , Haiti]] ]] , close to DR Border.]] About The border town of Anse-à-Pitres is one of the most destitute municipalities in the southeast Department. The dominant terrain is the plain and it has two Areas of expansion: Aviation and La Saline which are considered as "slums". Its inhabitants are called Anse-à-Pitois. Geography The area of this municipality is estimated at 72 square miles (187.04 km2) with a density of 416 people per square mile. Demographics In 1998, the population of the commune of Anse-à-Pitres was 13,844 inhabitants and almost 69% lived in rural areas. In the year 2004, population: 14,213 inhabitants with 62% in rural areas. In 2015, The population is recorded at 30,146. Economy At the economic and financial level, the overall situation of l'Anse-à-Pitres is no different from that of the other communes of the Sud-Est. We notice the lack of hotel, pension, bank, port, and airport. Trade is the most important activity in the municipality. Trade is mainly with neighboring municipalities (Thiotte and Grand Gosier) and with the neighboring republic via the border at Pédernales. In fact, a border market was built to serve people on both sides of the border. Agricultural activity is not very important in the commune, and the Ministry of Agriculture is not even represented here. Infrastructure Transportation Most roads are made of dirt and in poor condition. The roads that connect the city with the communal sections are also dirt roads and those that connect between the communal sections consist of a path or a footpath. Education In the field of education, the Ministry of National Education is not represented in the commune. The Inspectors of the departmental office located in Jacmel visit the municipality when necessary. There is no kindergarten in the commune of Anse-à-Pitres . 21 schools, five of which were public and 16 private, were inventoried in the commune. At the secondary level, the municipality has only one school, with only three (3) professors and thirty eight students. There is no "Technical and professional" school, nor is there any "Literacy center" or "university". Health In terms of health, the Department of Public Health is not represented in the municipality. On the other hand, a health center with no bed and a clinic in the Quartier de Banane was inventoried. A physician and three auxiliary form the health personnel of these establishments. Utilities The municipality is not well equipped with water, which is why the number of wells is important. Well water is used for all domestic services. The commune of Anse-à-Pitres is not electrified. Security Only a subcommission with 22 male police officers, a peace court and a civil registry are part of the administrative and judicial infrastructure of the commune of Anse-à-pitres. Culture Religion For religion there are several cults in the commune. However the number of temples, churches or chapels is not too important. http://www.gexperthaiti.com/haiti/Site/Communes.htm Communication With respect to the communication, at the time of the inventory, a project to implement an annex to the fax was underway and the municipality does not yet have a postal service. In the area of the press one finds only a radio station in the municipality. Category:Belle-Anse Arrondissement Category:Sud-Est, Haiti